<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AJ gets a freaking childhood by Taurusicorn2400</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223439">AJ gets a freaking childhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400'>Taurusicorn2400</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Cheer [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ being AJ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AJ | Alvin Jr. &amp; Clementine (Walking Dead), AJ | Alvin Jr. &amp; Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Cheer [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AJ gets a freaking childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Wait, isn't snow dangerous?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had just snowed, and all the Ericson kids wanted to go out and play in it because why the heck not. They were talking about what they were going to make and all that jazz, when AJ asked what that's all about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, yes, but no not really. It can be fun when you take the right precautions." Aasim explains to the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though AJ is still confused. All these years Clem told him that snow could hurt, possible kill him. Yet here these people are, trying to play in it. What the fuck?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so confused."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, we'll show you what we mean."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AJ didn't know if he should do that. If he could do that. He looks over at Clementine to get her reaction. Yeah, that's how he'll figure out if he should do it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine if you want to. We're safe now, it's fine." Clem gives him an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well there it is. AJ will now see what the fuck is up with playing in snow. They all walk outside, and they start playing in the snow. Like kids. They deserve this. Let them play in that snow. AJ stood on the steps, watching, not knowing what to do. Louis, seeing this, walks over to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey little dude! You want to help me build a snowman?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's a snowman."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"OK, so that's no longer a question, it is a statement. You are helping me make a snowman, so I can teach you about the wonders of snow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then they do. AJ has fun making a snowman, and learning what a snowball fight was. Poor Willy, didn't realize AJ had a strong arm. RIP to Willy's face</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>